Keep On Loving You
by AyumeSakura
Summary: Revised. Shounen ai, KuramaHiei. A sequal to Losing thet Love. Kurama's POV. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the song.  
  
Note: This is the sequel to Losing the Love. The fic would make a lot more sense if you read the first one but I suppose you could figure out what's going on in this one by the time you're done reading it.  
  
~Based on the song "Keep On Loving You" by REO Speedwagon~  
  
~lyrics~ "talking" 'thoughts'  
  
~*~  
  
Keep On Loving You  
  
~*~ Kurama's POV ~*~  
  
~You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby~  
  
~There was something missing~  
  
~You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe~  
  
~But you didn't listen~  
  
"Hiei..." I whispered to the figure dark figure standing beside my body. His face is expressionless. 'What could you be thinking Hiei? Are you disgusted that I've become so soft as to be affected by ningen feelings? Or perhaps, you're questioning your own feelings?' I suppose I can only wish for the latter. We could have been so happy together, but you never realized what I felt. I was afraid that you would laugh at how weak I was, or, even worse, leave me and never return. So I tried giving you subtle hints, but you never picked up on them...  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
I was disturbed from my sleep by a light tapping noise, and discovered Hiei was at my window. I quickly went to unlock it and let him in.  
  
"Took you long enough, kitsune." Hiei stated. "Someone could've came and killed you in your sleep and you would've never known it."  
  
I chuckled lightly. "I'm so glad that you care for my well-being, Hiei."  
  
"Kitsune no baka."  
  
That's when I noticed that dripping down from Hiei's left arm was blood. "Hiei, what happened?" I asked concerned.  
  
"It's none of your business, Fox." He told me coldly.  
  
"Fine. But at least let me clean it up for you." I stated in a tone that said there was to be no arguing.  
  
"Hn." Came his trademark reply.  
  
I went to the bathroom and received the items I needed in order to wash out his injury. When I returned I had Hiei sit on my bed and got to work. 'Hiei... I wish you would trust me and talk to me... I love you so much but I know that if I were to tell you, you would just run off...' Hiei was starting to get impatient.  
  
"I'm almost done. Just hold on a minute, will ya?" I said in a light- hearted manner. Then added in an adamant voice, "You should really try to be more careful, Hiei."  
  
"Why?" He asked genuinely. "No one cares about me. I'm the Forbidden Child, remember?"  
  
"People do care for you, Hiei." I reassured. 'I care for you...' When he didn't answer I continued, "Well, what about Yukina? She certainly loves you, you are, after all, her brother."  
  
"Baka Kitsune. I know no one cares about me and I don't care about anyone else." He stated matter-of-factly, and turned to look out the window at the rain pouring from the sky.  
  
Hurt from the harshness of his words, I look at him trying to convey through my eyes how much I care for him... how much I love him.  
  
"What's with that look, Kitsune?" He asked me, irritated. I just smile sadly and shake my head.  
  
~You played dead~  
  
~But you never bled~  
  
~Instead you lay still in the grass  
  
~All coiled up and hissing~  
  
I see you leave the Memorial Service, and I follow. 'Where could you possibly need to go in such a hurry?' But then Hiei stopped. He stopped right in the middle of a forest clearing that contained so many different types of flowers and plants it would've taken me days just to name them all.  
  
Redirecting my gaze back at Hiei I notice that he has a faraway look on his face again. Then slowly his expression turned to sadness. 'Could he... Could he possibly have feelings for me?' I chuckled a little, but it contained no humor. 'Well, if you do have feelings for me you're a little late...'  
  
~And though I know all about those men~  
  
~Still I don't remember~  
  
~'Cause it was us baby, way before then~  
  
~And we're still together~  
  
'I wonder if you hate me, Hiei. You probably do. You probably think I'd become soft... what with falling in love and everything. Youkai don't usually fall in love because it creates weaknesses. But I did... and if only you...' I couldn't let myself think like that anymore. It was too late. Nothing could be done anymore.  
  
Then, I see Hiei fall to his knees, as if he couldn't hold his own weight anymore. 'As if... As if he's so saddened that he just doesn't have anymore will...'  
  
That's when I heard it. It was barely audible but I understood.  
  
"I love you too, Kurama."  
  
Those were the words that I had always wanted to hear when I was alive... but now it only made be feel sad and empty – 'for we can never be together again.' But still I know that I will always love you, no matter what.  
  
~And I meant, every word I said~  
  
~When I said that I love you I meant~  
  
~That I love you forever~  
  
I then heard Hiei whisper again.  
  
"It's too late, Kitsune, it's too late." And that's when I realized it; a tear was trailing down Hiei's cheek, then landed on the ground in front of his knee. 'Hiei's crying... for me...'  
  
~And I'm gonna keep on loving you~  
  
~'Cause it's the only thing I want to do~  
  
~I don't want to sleep~  
  
~I just want to keep on loving you~  
  
I start to move closer to the one that I've loved for so long, and wrap my arms around his slender waist in an attempt to comfort him in spirit.  
  
"We'll get through this, Hiei." I whisper into his hair. "Somehow, we'll make it through."  
  
My comforting must have worked because Hiei started to relax into my arms and whispered, "Aishiteru, kitsune, now and forever."  
  
"Hai, Hiei, now and forever."  
  
~And I meant every word I said~  
  
~When I said that I love you I meant~  
  
~That I love you forever~  
  
~And I'm gonna keep on loving you~  
  
~'Cause it's the only thing I want to do~  
  
~I don't want to sleep~  
  
~I just want to keep on loving you~  
  
A/N: well, how'd you like it? Hopefully it's easier to read now. R/R! Ja  
  
~AyumeSakura 


End file.
